


Puppy Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen surprises everyone by adopting an abandoned dog named ‘Bors’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Title:  Puppy Love**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen OC’s  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 569**  
 **Summary:** Gwen surprises everyone by adopting an abandoned dog named ‘Bors’  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from ella_rose88:** Arthur realizes that he isn't the only man in his wife's life, Gwen has a huge devotion to an abandoned dog called Bors.

 **Puppy Love**  
The first time Arthur saw Bors, he knew there was going to be a problem. Bors was a wet muddy tangled smelly half-starved dog and Gwen was in love with it.

“Where did that come from?” Arthur asked.

“The house on the corner. They just left him there to die.” Gwen said as she was chopping the last of the roast chicken into little pieces.

“You need to call the people at the shelter to come get it.” Arthur said.

“I will not. They will put him to s-l-e-e-p.” Gwen spelled out.

“Guinevere, he is not a child he doesn’t know what that means. You just told the children they couldn’t have a dog.”

“Arthur, he needs us.” Gwen batted her eyelashes at him knowing he can’t deny her when she does that.

“No! Not fair!” Arthur called her on it. He sighed knowing he was going to give in whether he wanted to or not. “It needs cleaned and fumigated.”

Gwen laughed. “You and Tommy can do that.”

Tommy must have heard his name because he came into the kitchen. “Hi Bors! Are we gonna keep him?”

“Yes but you and your father need to clean him up.” Gwen said.

“How do you know his name?” Arthur was suspicious.

“I played with Sam. Bors belonged to his family.” Tommy said as he patted the dog’s head.

“Then why did they just leave him?” Arthur asked.

“They couldn’t take him with them to Japan. It was something about a quarter thing fee.” Tommy said.

“Quarantine fee.” Arthur corrected him.   

“Use the downstairs bathroom, Arthur, to bathe him.” Gwen said. “Then we will try to get him to the doctor and groomer next week.”

Arthur looked at her like she was mental. “Guinevere if you want another baby…. “

“Gross.” Tommy wrinkled. “I wanted a dog when you brought Ygraine home. Come on Bors.”

Gwen laughed and shooed Arthur after Tommy. She added left over pot roast to the bowl of chopped food.

Arthur knew that was only the beginning. His slippers were chewed and his lucky football had a bite in it.

“Guinevere, you need to get that thing trained.” Arthur said as he held the last remaining slipper that was chewed beyond recognition.

“I’m taking him to classes next week.” Gwen said. She took the slobbery mess out of his hand and chucked it in the bin. “Take him for a walk, why don’t you?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbed the leash and the plastic bags and took the dog for a walk.

Two months later, Bors was groomed, vaccinated and obedience trained. He was still a problem. He liked to sleep in the bed with them, actually in between them.

“He needs to sleep in the garage or the laundry room.” Arthur said as he put the dog on the floor for the third time that night.

“Maybe you should sleep in the garage or the laundry room.” Gwen laughed.

“We can’t even have sex without him watching.”

“Never bothered you before.” Gwen glared at him. “Remember the time….”

“Yes and we were younger and had no children. Please Guinevere.” Arthur used his secret weapon. He pouted.

“I suppose he could sleep in Tommy’s room.” Gwen relented.

“Thank you.” Arthur said.

But the most surprising thing was when Gwen went to look for Arthur one afternoon. She found him curled up with Bors on the sofa asleep.   


End file.
